The CDPHE has been associated with the CDC PTC project for nearly 30 years. As a founding member of the NNPTC, the CDPHE's Part III PTC (formerly known as the Denver Part III PTC) has delivered 15 years of high-quality, comprehensive STD/I-IIV training for health professionals in the central quadrant. During this time, MPTC have trained hundreds of health professionals and consistently earned satisfaction ratings of 4.8 or higher on a five-point scale. MPTC has also led or collaborated in the development of training curricula that are now considered national standardsi the revised ISTDI, ASTDI, and PCRS. Operating under a new name, CDPHE's MPTC will continue to provide PS and program support (Part III) training to the 16 states of the central quadrant. The MPTC will draw on the decades-long experience as a PTC to deliver both nationally standardized courses and locally developed program support training, in full accordance with CDC guidelines, initiatives, essential functions, and areas of special emphasis. Staff of the MPTC is composed of highly experienced public health professionals with extensive background in PS and related public health areas. Sue Przekwas, will be the PS training director, and Emily Carson, will serve as the Part III coordinator, both offer many years of experience in the field and in the classroom. The MPTC research partners are among the most respected authorities in their fields. Franklyn Judson, M.D., a widely published author and member of the Presidential Advisory STD/H1VPrevention Training Centers, Funding Opporttmity Number: PS06-606,Part III Partner Services and Program Support Training Council on HIV/AIDS, will represent the UCHSC School of Medicine on this project. Dr. Judson will serve as the MPTC medical advisor. MPTC's second research partner, John Potterat, is welt known for research in social networking and clustering techniques for STD control. Mr. Potterat will serve as the MPTC technical advisor. The MPTC training objectives include impact, process, and collaborative objectives. In terms of impact, increases in knowledge, skills, attitudes, and improvements in service delivery will be demonstrated among 75 percent of the PS trainees. In terms of process, MPTC proposes to deliver 409.5-hours of PS training and 95-hours of program support training, consistent with needs identified in the quadrant. MPTC also propose to develop new courses to meet newly defined needs such as anonymous partners met over the Intemet: STD*MIS Overview (developed by MPTC) and Social Network Approach to STD Clustering (to be developed collaboratively with other Part III PTC sites). Finally, MPTC will further collaborate with the other Part III PTC sites to revise the Fundamentals of STD Intervention course. To demonstrate the effectiveness of the training activities, and to facilitate ongoing quality improvement, the MPTC will conduct evaluation on multiple levels: customer satisfaction, shortterm training outcomes (such as pre- and posttests), and medium-term training outcomes (such as surveying trainee supervisors three months after the conclusion of the course).